


Dirty Little Secret

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, MMoM 2020, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, character asks another out, confession of feelings, mmom, no resolution on if Tim/Kon get together or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Kon let's Tim know that he knows all about his dirty little secret.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 21





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the eleventh of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics
> 
> This is a sequel to the Tenth MMoM fic Does he know but can be read without it.

Dirty Little Secret

Everyone he knew had made a voyeur joke about him at least once and he’d always privately been amused by how shocked they’d be if they knew how true it was. It was his dirty little secret that he didn’t just spy on everyone he knew because Batman told him too, he did it because it gave him a thrill and gave him plenty of material for his private collection.

He’d of course taken precautions to ensure that the material he’d collected over his time as Robin would never be seen by anyone else. It was stored on portal hard drives that were kept in a locked cases that would destroy them if it wasn’t opened in a way only he knew. He’d unfortunately lost a bunch of old surveillance footage from Titans Tower from a long time ago that he’d found buried in Bruce’s archives of old footage from his own spying. He knew of course that Damian was to blame but he’d chosen not to confront the brat about it because it would only convince him that he’d caused the destruction of something valuable. He knew that Damian still thought he hadn’t found out yet and it was partially his own fault for leaving the case where Damian could find it.

Speaking of which it was what was just about his favorite time of the week. The titans weekends had gotten a lot more fun since he’d stashed a camera in Kon’s room. He brought up the feed knowing that for a while now Kon had been sticking to a pretty set schedule. He supposed it was cause he was currently single but he’d got where he was looking forward to these performances Kon didn’t even know he was giving him.

He frowned when he saw that Kon wasn’t in his room by now he was usually stripping off his clothes about to get to it. He heard the knock then and glanced at his door. He shut down everything and headed to the door. He opened it to see Kon standing there. “Hey Tim,” Kon said and brushed past him into the room. He felt a bit under dressed since he was just in his underwear. It also wasn’t like Kon to just force his way in. 

“Something the matter Kon?” He asked and frowned as Kon began to clearly look at the laptop and portal hard disk he had sitting on his bed. “I was just doing some work for Bruce.” He said as he closed the door.

“I know your dirty little secret Tim,” Kon said turning back to him with an unreadable look. “I’ve got one of my own namely that I’ve been watching you while you’ve been watching me.” He said and his eyes glowed red. “I’ve been enjoying the show but I figure I’ve used my x-ray vision enough wouldn’t want you getting sick from it.” He was staring at Kon in shock. 

His mind went to a short while ago when Kon froze briefly and he’d thought it slightly odd when he re-watched the footage. “You found the camera didn’t you,” he felt embarrassed. “So what are you going to do?” If Kon told the others then everyone would know. He’d always known it was a possibility but he’d rather them not know he got off watching people.

“I never watched anyone not knowing I’m watching them, before you I mean,” Kon said in a strange tone. “I liked it, I see why you do it and I want in.” Kon said looking at the laptop again. “So got any footage of anyone else on there?”

“Your asking me to help you get off to folks who don’t know they are being watched,” he felt a bit uncomfortable. He knew it made him a hypocrite but he found it creepy. Also he wasn’t interested in becoming Kon’s porn supplier. He’d always insisted the footage was just for him.

“No, your not getting it,” Kon said stepping toward him. “I don’t just want free porn.” He was a bit surprised Kon understood where his mind went. “The porn is just a bonus what I really want is you.” Kon kissed him then and led him to the bed. “And I hope you want me too?”

“Your asking me to have some kind of secret porn watching sex fueled relationship with you?” He asked somewhat torn. He’d entertained the thought of trying a relationship with Kon but he had been convinced the other man was a bit too straight for that.

“No dummy, I want to date you, and if you don’t want to share that stuff with me, well I’d still want to date you,” Kon said after a moment. “I tell you what, I’m going back to my room and I’m going to put on one hell of a show for you while you think about things.” Kon smirked at him. “I won’t even peak to see how you feel and if you enjoy the show and want to consider dating well you know where to find me.” He stood frozen as Kon walked past him and left his room. 

He stood there for he didn’t know how long before he made his way over to the bed and brought up the feed. He was half convinced Kon was just fucking with him but what he saw on the feed drove that thought out of his head. Kon was naked laying on the bed staring at the camera in a way that made it clear he was enjoying himself. “I don’t know if there is sound on this thing or not Tim, but if there is I want you to know I’m thinking of you.” Kon said as he stroked with one hand while playing with his balls with the other. “Enjoy the show Tim and I hope you want more than this.”

The End


End file.
